Always, until the very end
by ISolemenlySwearImUpToNoGood
Summary: Harry Potter receives a parchment enclosing that instead of Hogsmeade, Hogwarts will be journeying to Camp Halfblood. Halfbloods and wizards... they don't mix-A complete lie. Percy falls in love with the witty Hermione; Ron, in jealously, snogs Annabeth. And Harry? His eyes are on Clarisse, with a jealous Ginny lingering behind. Yeah. Oh, and Kronus and Voldy? They're mixing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - **

**Harry Potter and the Lightening ****_Scar_**

There was a boy. A miraculous boy. Messy, straight, sleek, black hair, bright, ocean green eyes, and a lightening scar on his forehead. He was thin, who was sweating. His lights were on, his window open, giving him a cool breeze. His uncle, aunt, and cousin were downstairs, wolfing down grilled salmon, vegetables, and milk. They were on a diet, but Harry Potter knew his overweight cousin, Dudley, was sneaking chocolate cakes in his room.

"Where's that ruddy boy?"  
Harry was just writing, _"There is no countercurse for Avada Kedavra_" when he heard Uncle Vernon's angry voice.  
As if on cue, he heard distant flapping.  
Harry peered up, and saw a beautiful chocolate brown owl bursting in.  
"Who is it from?" Harry whispered to it.  
A slip of parchment was in his brown beak.  
Harry grabbed it, and, clutching his wand, hissed,_ "Lumos!"_  
His wand lit up, and he pointed it to the parchment.

_**Dear Mr. Potter, **_  
_**We are pleased to inform you that instead of Hogsmeade this year, we will be visiting a new campsite. **_  
_**We are sure it is wizards, filled with muggles, so we advise you to bring muggle clothing. **_  
_**It's a campsite called "Camp Half-Blood." We will be staying for a week to learn different magic. Head of House teachers will be able to take away points. **_  
_**If you are attending, please sign this and slip it in the owl's beak. **_

_**Professor Dumbledore **_

_**Chaperones: Arthur and Molly Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Augusta Longbottom, Monika and Wendell Granger **_

"Cheers!" Harry exclaimed, dipping his quill in ink to write his name on the list of participants, when the door flew open.  
"OWL!" Uncle Vernon screeched, "OWL IN OUR HOUSE! HURRY POTTAH!"  
Dudley rushed in, smirking.  
"I told you, father," Dudley said.  
"I'm doing homework," Harry said simply through gritted teeth.  
It was true.  
"LIAR! WHAT IS THIS OWL DOING HERE?"  
"He's sending a letter," Harry spat.  
"Is that a crime?"  
Vernon shook with anger, and lunged forward, but Harry pointed his wand at him.  
Vernon hesitated, wincing.  
"You can't do magic."  
"Perhaps I should blow you up like I did to Marge?" Harry taunted.  
Vernon recoiled.  
"I'm warning you boy," He said, but whirled around, stomping off.  
Harry smirked, scribbled his name, and slipped it into the owl's beak.  
The owl cooed, hopped off the window sill, and soared away.  
Camp Half-blood. Perhaps filled with wizards? Like Voldemort, or him? Like wizards who aren't pure blood?  
Maybe another wizard school like Beauxbatons or Durmstang?  
Harry packed his trunk, nibbled on one of the brownie packs Hermione sent him, via owl, and snoozed off, with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter Two: Chiron

Harry stared at the rumpled, enchanted parchment, signed, Sirius Black.  
He was dead. Would it work?  
"Here, Filch," A handsome black boy in Gryffindor chirped.  
"Thank you, er, Dean," Filch grunted, and snatched it.  
"Harry Potter? Where is it?"  
Harry sniffed, and handed him the permission slip.  
In his Third year, he found out he had a godfather. He was sentenced to Azkaban, but escaped. Everyone thought that Sirius betrayed his family to Voldemort, an evil dark wizard, since he was their secret keeper. But, instead, it was Peter Pettigrew, a mousy, short, horse-toothed man who had decided it was nice to betray.  
Peter Pettigrew was still out there. Last year, Harry encountered Voldemort, who had grown a full body. He had slits for a nose, red eyes, and pale skin. Peter had cut off his hand, and he encountered many other Death Eaters.  
"Here, Filch," Harry said shakily.  
Filch snorted. "Thank you," He said, and beckoned him on the train.  
He met Ron and Hermione on the train, grinning weakly.  
"Hello," Ron said, munching on a Chocolate frog, "How are you?"  
"Okay."  
Hermione sighed.  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"I can't find a lick of books on Camp Half-Blood!" She complained.  
Hermione, his best friend, was a gorgeous girl with frizzy, chocolate brown hair, fierce, dark brown eyes, and a witty smirk. She was the brightest witch of their generation.  
"Uh, perhaps because it's a wizard camp? You won't find it at a bookstore in Surrey, 'Mione," Ron suggested, dripping with sarcasm.  
"But you may find plenty of Durmstang and Beauxbatons books in The Magik Book Store, now, wouldn't you?"  
Ron pondered this.  
"Perhaps it's much more hidened?"  
"I doubt it."  
Harry felt at ease. His two best friends, bickering constantly.  
Though, Harry knew the way Ron looked at her.  
For example, in his second year, Malfoy, a rich, blonde git, called Hermione a mudblood.  
Ron attempted to curse him.  
True love.  
Speaking of Malfoy, the compartment door slid open, and a glimpse of blonde hair told Harry everything.  
"Hello, Malfoy," Ron spat, ending the bicker.  
"Ron! I'm surprised you're attending! Didn't you know this trip costs money? Did you sneak in?"  
"Shut it, Malfoy," Ron hissed, his ears turning red.  
"Malfoy, you shouldn't be talking. Once Harry tells everyone your father is a Death eater, you guys will be going bankrupt in no time," Hermione retorted.  
Malfoy froze. His eyes darkened. He looked truly scary.  
"How dare you talk to me, you dirty, filthy mudblood. I'm quite surprised your teeth haven't grown back. I missed your chipmunk face." He smirked, and added, "I can't wait to see your parents. Shall my dad hex them?"  
Hermione lunged forward, but he slipped away.  
"That cockroach!" She shrieked.  
"He's a git," Ron said, continuing on munching his frogs, revealing a card.  
_"Dumbledore!_" He groaned, "AGAIN."

-

Harry felt someone nudge him.  
"Harry," Purred a soft voice, "Wake up Harry!"  
Harry was quite tired. After a long, train trip to a near airport, he had to sit with Ron, fuming at the muggles.  
_"What's that? What's on her shoulder?" _  
_"What is that baby doing? What is it sucking?" _  
_"Why aren't they on broomsticks?"_

"Harry. We're off."  
Harry looked around. "Where am I?"  
"We're in New York, Harry,"  
"I thought it was _Yorkshire_. Silly muggles, copying Europe," Ron murmured, shaking his head.  
"Gryffindors! Mount your brooms!" Professor McGonagall called.  
Harry heard Snape's smooth, silky voice purr,_ "Slytherins, clutch your brooms. Be ready..."_  
Harry breathed, his face purple. It was so cold. He'd die.  
McGonagall wrapped her legs around her broom, checking for muggles.  
"Remember! Don't be seen," She said.  
Hermione was struggling to get over her floating broom.  
"Damn it," She whispered.  
"Let me help you," Ron offered kindly, picking her up, and placing her on the broom.  
"T-Thank you," She murmured, reddening.  
Harry shuddered, glancing around at his fellow Gryffindors.  
"Ready? GO!"  
Harry kicked off the ground, higher, and higher... soaring through the sky.  
Suddenly, lightning zipped through the sky.  
Rain poured down the sky.  
I thought we were clear of weather, Harry thought. Cornelius Fudge, the purple-faced man, Minister of Magic, had come to the school to tell them it'll be snowing, but free of rain.  
Had he lied? Was he still out for Harry, or had he misread the weather?  
Rain poured on his eyes.  
"We're almost here!" McGonagall called.  
Harry saw a hill overhead, but that was it.  
McGonagall was gesturing to the hill.  
What was there?  
Harry squinted. Perhaps it's the rain?  
McGonagall flittered down on her broom, soaking wet. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws followed.  
"We're here," She said.  
Fred snorted.  
"Yes, I suppose we're going to sleep on this hill then?"  
"Of course not!"  
An old, soft voice was heard. Harry looked ahead, and saw a man. From the waist up, he was a middle aged man with thinning brown hair.  
From the waist down... he was a white horse.  
Harry Potter wasn't surprised. I mean, there are plenty of white horses in Hogwarts, in the Forbidden Forests.  
"I'm Chiron," He said, "Welcome... to Camp Half-blood."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: THIS IS TAKEN PLACE IN THE HB PRINCE, BOOK SIX. AND AFTER PERCY DEFEATED LORD KRONOS. This, I realised, corresponds with the year. HP took place in 1980-199? **

**Whereas, Percy J took place in 2000-? **

**SO. Please ignore the years. And this is before DUMBLEDORE'S... event. (There will be spoilers, so, if you haven't read HB prince, don't read this.) **

I looked around as the horn blew.  
I stumbled out my cabin. The cabins marched out.  
I looked for the Athena cabin, but no luck.  
Where was Annabeth?  
I saw Grover staring at the new Half Bloods.  
They wore silk, black robes. They looked... odd.  
They were soaking wet, clutching brooms.  
The girls' hair was wet and thin, and the boys... well, they looked odd.  
Five camp directors stood before them.  
A man with billowing, dark robes, greasy, long hair, and olive skin stared right... _at me._  
The oldest teacher shook hands with Chiron.  
He took out a stick, pointed it to his throat, and muttered something.  
_What the?_  
"Hello, Camp-Halfblood!" He bellowed, his voice ringing throughout the camp. I winced.  
"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. Here are my students. We come from a far away school in Scotland, called _Hogwarts_."  
At this, snickers came from the Ares cabin.  
I was perplexed; there were other half-blood camps?  
"And, there is something quite different about my students."  
_That's an agreement._  
"They are not half-bloods. No, no. They are wizards and witches."  
Murmurs broke through the camp. Even Chiron looked puzzled, and perplexed.  
How dare this... _this old guy come to this camp, and trick Chiron!_  
"Yes, yes. I spoke to Dionysus when he stumbled across our school. He told me you kids needed a little joke-" He smiled politely, and stared at each and every one of us, "And I agreed. My students thought these would be wizards. I am happy to say, they _aren't_."  
Even the teachers looked shocked.  
"These are half-bloods. Half human, half god. You may not believe Greek Gods are real. For each and their own."  
He smiled.  
"Now, Dionysus and I have decided to separate you all."  
He whipped out an elegant wand, pointed it at the woods of the camp. Abruptly, there were cabins identical to ours-except much, much larger.

There were four.  
_Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw._  
"You will be here for a month. My students. I want you to write a full essay on the differences of you two, and what happens everyday. Mail me the daily letters via owl."  
He grinned.  
Abruptly, a loud _**CRACK**_broke through. I covered my ears. It was shrill and loud; louder than a firecracker.  
Everyone screamed-except for the Hogthing students. They were whispering, throwing glances at everyone.  
We bared our ears. The old guy? He was gone.  
"Don't frighten, campers! Introduce yourselves!" Chiron grinned, and galloped to the Big House, enjoying this plan.

Harry pulled out his wand.  
"Harry, what are you doing?"  
"I don't feel... I don't feel comfortable with these people."  
"Don't worry," Ron said, "Why don't we introduce ourselves?"  
Hermione silently agreed with Ron, although she wasn't talking to him. For, Lavender pranced over, sneered at Hermione, snarling, "Why are you with _her_?" and devoured Ron's face.  
"Let's go," Hermione said, on the verge of tears.  
Harry didn't really want them to fight; but if they made up, he had a horrible, sinking feeling that they'd get together.  
After thirty minutes of introducing, Harry and Hermione decided to go to the... _the... Gryffindor... c-cabin._  
Harry and Hermione weren't sure what to think of America, filled with half-muggles.  
As the Gryffindors filled in (Dumbledore didn't separate the girls' and boys') Ron was snogging Lavender.  
A knock on the door made everyone excited-even Ron and Lavender stopped devouring each other for a moment.  
"I'll get it," Hermione said, untangling herself from her pillow, and moving through the sitting crowd.  
She yanked open the door. Standing before her, was a male who looked young; a year older than her, perhaps, with long, black hair, alarming, familiar green eyes, and clutching a bleach white paper.  
"Hello," He mumbled, accompanied by a beautiful blonde girl with gray, curious eyes.  
"I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my friend, Annabeth. Chiron wants me to deliver a message for you. The feast will be taking place in a fire."  
"Food?" Ron called out.  
"Yes. Cheers," Hermione muttered, snatching the slip of paper.  
She closed the door in Percy's face, clearly in a bad mood.  
_"It'll be taken place at 6 pm,"_ She read to her fellow Gryffindors, _"And we will play a friendly game of Capture the Flag."_  
She gasped as she read the paper, covering her mouth.  
"What is it?" a first year shouted.  
"You will each be paired with a different house!" She exclaimed.  
"Three people is the minimum."  
Everyone groaned.  
"The Gryffindors paired up with S-Slytherin," She muttered, trembling.  
"Bloody _Hell_!" Ron roared, "That disgusting house?"  
Next door, they could hear Slytherin laughing and groaning-no doubt, they read the letter.  
"There is a list of on whom you will be paired with."  
To everyone's delight, Hermione read each pairing.  
_Dean, Ginny, and Crabbe._  
_(Groan.)_  
_Goyle, Pansy, and Seamus. (I'm going to write to me mam!)_  
_Ron, Lavender, and Blaise. (A squeal from Lavender, a snarl from Hermione.)_  
_Harry, Hermione, and... Malfoy._  
Hermione dropped the paper. She whipped out her wand, stormed out with everyone murmuring, and raced outside.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hermione," A soft, beautiful voice said. I looked up, and saw red hair smiling at me. He grabbed my hand. _  
_"Oh, Ron!" I gasped, and danced with him, and our lips met._  
"Hermione. Wake up," I saw Ron hovering over me.  
I grumbled, "Where's Lavender?"  
"She went to get something," Ron said quickly, and pulled me up.  
"Oh," I simply replied, and rose.  
"I'm going to mail Dumbledore something," I lied, and dashed off.  
I walked out of the Gryffindor cabin, my heart thumping in my throat.  
_Ron was so close to me,_ I remembered, _why did I leave?_  
I didn't have an answer, so I sat down, and pulled my knees to my chest.  
The Slytherin door slid open, and Malfoy, a pale, annoying, ignorant git walked out.  
"It smells disgusting," He observed loudly, with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. He acknowledged me.  
"Oh, yeah. A mudblood's here."  
Crabbe and Goyle guffawed loudly.  
I couldn't come up with a retort. I noticed his Arctic gray eyes were dark; bags contrasted with his pale skin, and his silvery blonde hair was messy; usually, in mornings, he groomed it.  
He realised I didn't reply, so he sent Crabbe and Goyle to fetch him something, and swaggered over to me.  
"So. What's wrong, Granger?" He asked.  
I was too shocked to answer.  
"Don't you mean mudblood?"  
I finally replied, rising. We were nearly the same height.  
"Granger, Mudblood, same thing. Aren't your parents chaperones?"  
"Isn't yours?" I shot back, "Lucius Malfoy, the blonde git death eater! Going after your father, hm?" I sneered.  
He paled-if it's even possible.  
His nose was nearly touching mine as he stepped up.  
"_You don't know anything about me. You don't know what's going on, do you_? You don't know what I'm going through."  
"Let me guess? Serving Voldemort? Plotting against Harry?"  
He pulled out his wand, and snarled, "Shut up, Mudblood."  
"I'd rather be a _Mudblood_ than serve the wrong guy," I retorted, and put my wand to his throat.  
"Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Face."  
He dropped his glare, staggering back.  
He whirled around, but then turned to me.  
He opened his mouth to say something, and something flickered through his face.  
Guilt? Apologetic?  
I felt bad. I don't know what he's going through. Why didn't I comfort him? It's obvious he's going through something; he's stressing out.  
To clear my head, I trotted to the Training Center, clutching my wand.  
Inside, people were fighting, sweat dropping from their hair. I bent over to tie my shoe, when I felt someone's presence.  
"Hello," I looked up, and saw a boy who resembled Harry; black hair, green eyes, and a sarcastic smirk.  
"Hi," I grumbled. "You're that kid. Percy Jackson."  
"And... you're Hermione." He said, helping me up.  
I nodded glumly.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"None of your concern," I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.  
"Now. Train with me."  
He took out a bronze sword, and smirked.  
"Okay. I won't go easy on you," He warned.  
I shrugged.  
He charged at me, and I yelled, "Stupefy!"  
His body bounced back, and he fell to the floor, groaning in pain.  
I glanced out the window, swearing I saw a figure; Draco?  
His blonde hair lay in the bush, with Pansy curled up next to him. They were obviously snogging.  
Percy slapped my back.  
"Nice job, Hermione!" He exclaimed as the witnesses giggled.  
"T-Thanks," I said. A feeling passed through me. Shyness. Why shyness? I like Ron.  
_If I like Ron, why did I feel envy when I saw Pansy snog Draco? _


End file.
